


Shackled In Fear

by ya_dont_know_me



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Russian Mafia, Viktor is still a skater, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dont_know_me/pseuds/ya_dont_know_me
Summary: Yuuri is the boyfriend of a notorious mafia boss against his will.Victor works for a shelter for the abused. Yuuri is sent to the shelter to help with his recovery.Recovery is difficult. Victor wants to be there for Yuuri through every heartbreaking step of the way.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 19
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YOI story. I hope you enjoy it!

Yuuri stood obediently next to Ian. The man ran a hand over his shaved head as he spoke in Russian to another man. Yuuri had picked up some Russian over the five years he had been in Russia. Most of what he knew was useless though. Ian didn't want him learning Russian. Yuuri didn't know enough to follow a conversation. He only knew simple words that Ian had allowed him to know. 

In the beginning, Ian had "trained" Yuuri to be obedient. That meant not asking too many questions. The less he knew, the better. Ian had scared Yuuri into not wanting to know information by telling him horror stories. If Yuuri knew too much about Ian and his men, he would be taken and tortured into giving information. The stories of what the mafia did to people like him were enough to make him stay quiet and not ask questions. 

Yuuri looked around the room they were in. They had come to this man's house so Ian could handle something business related. The room was plain. It reminded him of how they decorated hotel rooms. Just enough decor to not be bare, but nothing special about any of the decorations. Yuuri's attention was brought back to the two men when they shook hands. Yuuri knew a horrible deal had just been made. His arm was tightly gripped by Ian as the man led them to the door. 

The two men standing guard out on the porch turned to look at them when the door was opened. The guards walked in front of Ian and Yuuri, escorting them back to Ian's car. Yuuri was pushed forward towards the car as the door was opened. He climbed inside, sliding to the other seat as Ian followed him in. Ian's large hand came to rest on Yuuri's small thigh as he gave instructions to his men in Russian. The only word Yuuri understood was "home." Yuuri didn't consider Ian's house his home. It was far from a home.

Yuuri watched out the window with his elbow on the door and his chin resting on his hand. He watched as they passed other cars and lit up houses. He wondered about those people. What were their lives like? He remembered hearing about human trafficking so much. People always reminding you to go everywhere in a group, and never be alone at large events.   
He always thought this type of stuff happened to others. He never imagined needing a break during a competition would lead to his kidnapping. He had been feeling anxious and there were too many people inside, so he had stepped outside to let the cold air calm him down. He now wished he had just locked himself in a bathroom stall. 

"Yuuri, we're going to visit someone before heading home. I need you to stay in the car." Ian told him. Yuuri didn't answer. There was no point. He would do as he was told to avoid Ian's wrath. When they pulled up to a house, Ian removed his hand from Yuuri's leg. The man got out of the car along with one of the other men. Yuuri watched through the window as they made sure their guns were loaded. Yuuri knew whoever lived here was about to die here. 

The Japanese man watched as the two went inside the house. He had been on disposal runs before. They would either shoot him here or Ian would tell the other to get rid of the person. Yuuri looked away from the house as if not looking would make things okay. He didn't like seeing people get hurt. Unfortunately, he had seen more people tortured and murdered than anyone ever should. 

Yuuri decided to study the man left to guard him. He didn't even look to be twenty yet though Yuuri knew he had to be at least that age. Ian didn't hire people who were too young. Most young ones who came to Ian -or those Ian took- were sold to the highest bidder or pimped out for Ian's benefit. This man was lucky he didn't suffer that fate. 

Yuuri jumped when the door was opened again. Ian climbed back inside and gave instructions to the man behind the wheel. Yuuri looked back at the house and said a silent prayer for the poor soul inside who wouldn't live through the night. He felt the hand back on his thigh, moving closer to his crotch. Ian leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

"I can't wait to get you home." 

\-------------------------------

Yuuri laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. Ian was thrusting into him, grunting in his ear. Yuuri winced at a harsh thrust but didn't move. He had gotten used to this. He used to cry and fight even though it never made a difference. Ian was twice the size of Yuuri. Eventually, he had stopped fighting. One thing Yuuri was happy about was that Ian didn't have a high stamina in bed. Ian finally groaned as he orgasmed. He laid on top of Yuuri for a moment before sitting up on his knees and pulling out. 

"That was great, baby." Ian praised in his thick Russian accent. He reached over to grab some tissues to clean himself up. He only bothered with cleaning himself up. Yuuri knew that Ian liked when his semen leaked out of Yuuri. Ian stood to get re-dressed. He stood by the bed to look Yuuri's body over. He smirked as he stared between Yuuri's legs. Yuuri didn't think he would ever be able to do this without feeling ashamed. 

Ian leaned down and gave Yuuri a kiss which the smaller man obediently returned. He pulled away to push some of Yuuri's hair back. "I have some work to do tonight. Go take a shower and get some rest. Giovanni is downstairs on guard tonight if you need anything." Ian told him before standing upright and leaving the room. Yuuri waited until he heard the car pulling away before getting out of bed. He went to the master bathroom and turned the water on. The rare times he was left alone were his favorite. Ian only left Yuuri alone when he wasn't able to keep an eye on him while taking care of business. 

Once Yuuri was clean, he went back to the bedroom. He looked through the bookshelf that took up one whole wall. Ian wasn't a reader but Yuuri loved books. It was one of the few luxuries Yuuri was permitted. Of course, Ian bought him the books and only allowed him to read ones that he saw fit. Nothing that would give Yuuri ideas. He picked up the new book Ian had gotten him and went to get comfortable in bed. Yuuri enjoyed reading because it gave him an escape. He hoped Ian would be gone all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Yuuri sat at the dining room table and ate silently. He listened as Ian spoke to someone on the phone. In Russian, of course. He pushed his roasted garlic carrots around on his plate. He jumped when Ian started yelling, standing up and knocking his chair back. Yuuri stared at the man who now getting red in the face. Ian suddenly threw his phone. It shattered against the wall. He turned to look at Yuuri who instantly looked back to his plate. Yuuri's heart was pounding. 

Ian came over to Yuuri, yanking him out of his chair. "Giovanni!" Ian yelled, dragging Yuuri out of the dining room. Giovanni met them by the front door. Yuuri wasn't sure what was going on, but he feared that he would be hurt. He was dragged to the car and practically thrown into the back seat.   
"Ian? What is going on?" Yuuri dared to ask. 

"Shut up," Ian commanded. Yuuri did as he was told. He remained silent the rest of the short car ride. When they parked in front of a run down house, Ian climbed out. He opened Yuuri's door and dragged him out of the car. There was another car parked across the road. Two men got out and walked over to them. Yuuri recognized them as some of Ian's men. They went to the door, knocking on it. As soon as the door opened, Ian shoved his way inside, knocking the person to the side. Giovanni and the other men stood by the door, blocking it.

"Volkov? What the hell are you doing here?" The man asked. Ian shoved Yuuri forward, causing him to stumble. He managed to stay on his feet though. 

"One of my informants tell me that you paid a visit to my house last night." Ian explained, walking to stand in front of the man with Yuuri behind him. 

"What? I didn't go anywhere last night." The man argued, looking over at Yuuri, meeting his gaze. Ian turned to glare at Yuuri who looked to the floor. Ian turned away from Yuuri to aimlessly pace around the room. 

"My informant tells me that you have a thing for my Yuuri." Ian said, his tone was calm. Yuuri looked back at the man. The man was about the same build as Ian and had black hair pulled back into a greasy ponytail. "Did you go to find my little Yuuri?"   
"If I had a thing for him, do you think I'd go while you have a guard over him?" The man asked, causing Ian to smirk. 

"I never said Yuuri had a guard over him last night. How would you know I wasn't home if you weren't there?" Ian asked, turning to smile at the man. Yuuri knew that if this man was being accused of pining after Ian's property, he wasn't going to make it out of this alive. 

"I didn't say I was there last night. You're getting my words mixed up. I was here all night, damn it." The man yelled, stepping forward. 

"Giovanni, did anyone come to the house last night?" Ian asked, ignoring the black haired man. 

"No, Sir, it was quiet all night." Giovanni answered. 

"See? I didn't come to your damn house." The man said.

"According to my security system," Ian held his phone up. "The motion detector on the back of the house went off around midnight." Yuuri saw the color drain from Giovanni's face. 

"I swear it never went off, Sir." Giovanni tried to argue.   
"What's the point of having guards if they are useless?" Ian asked, looking at Giovanni who didn't say anything. Yuuri's heart was pounding. 

"Ian," Yuuri whispered, getting the man's attention. "I called for Giovanni around midnight. He didn't the alert because of me." Yuuri lied, not wanting to see anyone get hurt. Giovanni looked at Yuuri, trying to mask his shock. Yuuri had no reason to defend him. He had barely spoken ten words to Giovanni the entire time he had been with Ian. Yuuri felt his stomach drop at the chuckle Ian let out. 

"I know you're lying, Yuuri," Ian smirked. 

"I-I'm not," Yuuri tried to argue. Before Yuuri knew what happened, there was a deafening Bang and Yuuri felt something splatter over his face and body. Yuuri stood still, breathing hard. He saw Giovanni fall to the floor while his ears rang. He looked down at himself, seeing the blood splatter from the gunshot to Giovanni's head. 

"What the hell? If you have a bone to pick with your men, do it at your own house. Now I gotta scrub this place. What if they tie him back to my place? I'm not going down because you have useless men." The man yelled. There was another loud bang, making Yuuri reach up to cover his ears. The man was on the floor, bleeding out. Yuuri was hyperventilating. He looked up at Ian, slowly lowering his hands. Ian was still holding his gun and Yuuri expected to hear a third gunshot aimed at him. 

"You two clean up here," Ian told the two remaining men. "Yuuri, come along." Yuuri followed Ian out of the house on shaky legs.

"Why?" Was all Yuuri could say once they were in the car. 

"I don't give second chances. And nobody comes sniffing around my house for my lover and gets away with it." Ian explained as he pulled away from the house. "We'll get you cleaned up when we get back. Those clothes will have to be burned." Ian told him, remaining calmer than Yuuri expected. 

"Will the neighbors call the police?" Yuuri wondered, looking down at his bloody clothes and shaking hands. 

"Nobody around here is going to call the cops. Most of secrets of their own and don't want the cops around." Ian told him. The car went silent after that. Yuuri knew he wasn't off the hook for lying. Ian didn't accept disobedience. 

"Was that man ever in the house?" Yuuri shook his head no. "If I found out that you're lying, I'll kill you." Ian threatened. Yuuri knew he wasn't bluffing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, and left kudos! I really appreciate it.

Yuuri stared at himself in the mirror as he dabbed a wet wash cloth against his bleeding lip. He sniffled as more tears slid down his cheeks. He knew lying to Ian was a mistake. Trying to save Giovanni was pointless. Ian had made up his mind long before they arrived at that house. 

Yuuri was lucky his injuries weren't worse. It was just a couple of bruises and a busted lip. Ian could have done worse. He had done worse in the past. Yuuri was surprised when Ian told him to go clean himself up. He thought he would be punished far worse for lying. Yuuri wiped his eyes with the damp cloth, washing away the tear tracks. He was slowly starting to calm down. At least he wasn't sobbing anymore. 

More blood oozed out of his lip as a couple more tears fell. Yuuri thought back to his family. He really wanted his mother right now. She would have taken care of him and fussed over his injuries. Of course, he wouldn't have these injuries if he was still with his parents. He thought about them everyday. He wondered if they were still looking for him? Or maybe the police convinced them it was time to move on. 

Part of Yuuri wanted his parents to never stop looking. He wanted them to exhaust every option in the hopes they would succeed in finding him. But the other half wanted them to go on with their lives. He didn't want them to go broke looking for him. He wanted them to be able to mourn him and then heal. Ian would never allow him to be found. Not alive, anyway.

Yuuri thought back to what another captive had told him. It was the "girlfriend" of one of Ian's acquaintances. She had told him that he should just accept his fate because he would never return home. Ian would eventually tire of him and he would end up sold to another or at the bottom of the ocean. It was what happened to all of them that were taken. She had spoken like she was hoping for the latter. Not that Yuuri blamed her. Having to follow silently one step behind your abuser wasn't much of a life. The longer Yuuri was with Ian, the more he hoped for death, too. 

Yuuri finally wiped away the blood running down his chin. He had spent time mourning the loss of his life and future plans. He spent so much of his life training in figure skating. He worked so hard to achieve his goals and now it was over. Figure skating was a sport where you didn't have a long career. He had been out of practice for five years. It would take too long for him to get back to where he was before. By the time he was in shape to compete, he wouldn't stand a chance against the younger skaters. 

He had planned on one day getting married and having kids. He was pretty sure Ian was not planning that for their future. Not that Yuuri would want to raise a baby with Ian. The child would have a horrible life. Yuuri knew if Ian decided he wanted a child, he would probably get rid of the Japanese man and take a woman. Ian was bisexual so he didn't need to adopt a child. Or steal one. Ian 

Ian often slept with other women, usually prostitutes. Yuuri wasn't hurt by the infidelity. He didn't love Ian, he feared him. If Ian was sleeping someone else, then Yuuri would get one night without having to satisfy the man. 

"Yuuri, get out of the bathroom. You've been in there long enough." Ian yelled from the bedroom. Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror again. He stared into his exhausted eyes that were void of any real emotion. He hadn't felt much in a long time. He sighed before laying the bloody wash cloth in the sink and opening the door. Ian was lying in bed in his sweat pants with no shirt. Yuuri didn't say anything as he climbed into bed. Ian didn't say anything as he climbed on top of Yuuri. 

Yuuri knew sex would just be another part to his punishment. Ian was going to be rough and it was going to hurt. Yuuri silently wished Ian would just kill him instead. 

\-----------------------

Victor watched at the kids skated around the rink, smiling to himself. He volunteered with the kids at the local shelter for the abused and taught the kids there to skate. The owner of Second Hope, Natasha, had agreed with Victor that this would be a great way for the children to get their minds off of life. None of the kids were great at skating, but it took practice. And as long as his coach and the rink manager were willing to let him work with the kids, he would keep bringing them to practice. 

Victor looked down at the little girl sitting on the bench next to where he stood. Her name was Nina and she was the newest kid to the shelter. Her and her mother had escaped nearly being killed by the girl's father. The poor child was suffering with severe PTSD, like most of the children at Second Hope. Victor sat down next to her and gave her a warm smile. 

"Are you sure you don't want to try?" She just shook her head no, not looking up at him. She had been terrified of leaving her mother when they first came to Second Hope three months ago. The fact that she even came to the rink was a miracle. Natasha brought the kids in the center's bus. Victor had been surprised to see Nina and even more surprised when she actually stayed. She was slowly warming up to Victor. 

"What if I hold on to you the entire time?" Victor offered, catching sight of her blue eyes peaking up at him. 

"I don't want to fall. It'll hurt," she told him, her voice quiet and timid. 

"How can you fall if I'm holding on to you? I won't let you fall, Nina." Victor smiled at her when he caught her peaking up at him again.

"You promise you won't let go of me?" She asked, finally gazing up at him. 

"Of course not," he promised. She thought about it before nodding her head yes. "Let me grab you some skates." Victor went to grab her skates. He saw Yuri Plisetsky watching the kids as he stretched. 

"Did you really have to bring the rugrats here?" Yuri asked, not looking at Victor as he searched for a pair of skates for Nina.

"It's good for them. It builds their self confidence and it's good exercise, Kitten." Victor told the younger skater. He smirked when Yuri shot him a death glare at the nickname. Yuri didn't reply as Victor found the right skates and returned to Nina. Victor had only known Yuri for a short time but he admired Yuri's ambition and drive. He was an incredible skater. They had gotten to know each other since Yuri moved to train under Yakov's guidance. 

"Here you are, Nina," Victor said as he held up the small skates. "Do you want me to help you put them on?" She nodded her head, holding her feet out. Victor was gentle as he removed her sneakers and replaced them with the skates. He was always careful with the kids. They had been through a lot and one wrong move could shatter any trust they have in him. Most of the kids had been scared the first time he brought them to the rink. He had asked other skaters to help him teach them to skate. Most of them had found their balance and no longer really needed him as they figured out the ice. 

Once her skates were on, Victor took her hands and helped her stand. She was wobbly and held tighter to his hands. "Can I carry you over to the ice?" She nodded her head. He picked her up and carried her over. "Can you hang on to the wall for me? I need to take my skate guards off." He told her, guiding her to the wall. She held tightly to it as he quickly removed his guards and got on the ice. He took her small hands and slowly moved backwards, guiding her after him. She held tightly to his hands as she was pulled along, still wobbling. 

Victor guided her around the rink twice before she started to find her balance better. "See, this isn't so bad, is it?" Victor smiled, speeding up slightly. Victor made sure to hold her up enough that when she did lose her balance, she wouldn't feel like she was falling. He was going to keep his promise that she would never fall. As they skated around and she slowly got the hang of it, she smiled up at Victor. It was the first time Victor had seen her smile. He smiled brightly back at her. This was Victor's favorite part of teaching the kids. That moment they started believing in themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to introduce Viktor into the story. I rewrote that part a few times which was why this chapter took a couple of days. I'm happy with how it turned out though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been kinda busy so this chapter took a bit longer to write. I hope you enjoy!

Yuuri could hear the screaming and crying coming from the spare bedroom. He pressed his hands over his ears tightly, trying to block it out. One of Ian's men had brought her to the house. After they spoke, Ian took her into the bedroom while she cried and begged for mercy. Yuuri knew what she was going through in that room. The tears fell from his eyes as he pressed tighter over his ears. He figured she either owed money or she was one of Ian's prostitutes who did something wrong. This wasn't the first time Yuuri had to listen to Ian rape someone. 

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to think of something nice. He thought about his time skating. He tried to remember one of his routines to run through it in his head. He missed the cold of the ice and the cheers of people. He tried to remember the music he skated to. It was always beautiful. He thought about the other skaters. He had always been jealous of how amazing they were. Especially the top skaters. He had always admired Victor Nikiforov. He was one the best Yuuri had ever seen. 

Yuuri wished he had been brave enough to talk to Victor back then. There was a lot of things he wished he could do over. No, he was supposed to think of happy things. He tried to remember how Victor moved. How flawlessly and effortlessly he glided across the ice. His routines were always perfect. Even the few times he lost. Yuuri had always been captivated by how beautiful Victor's movements were. 

His distraction paid off. he didn't even realize that Ian was done until he felt the man grabbing his hands. Ian pulled his hands away from his ears. He looked up at Ian. He looked around for the girl but didn't see her. Had Ian let her go? 

"I'm sorry you had to hear, my love." Ian told him. Ian always apologized though Yuuri knew he didn't mean it. Yuuri just nodded his head. He didn't want to risk being Ian's next target. Ian leaned forward to kiss Yuuri's lips. The Japanese man kissed back instinctively. "I have some stuff do to today, but I feel like going out for dinner. Be ready by seven." 

"Yes, Sir," Yuuri obediently answered. Ian headed upstairs to their bedroom and Yuuri took a moment to collect himself. He pulled his shirt up to wipe the tears and snot off of his face. Once he had calmed down enough, he got up. He went to the kitchen to do the rest of his cleaning. He had gotten distracted by Ian's activities. It was Thursday which meant it was the day he swept and mopped floors and dusted counters, shelves, and tables. He had gotten most of the dusting done before Ian came home. 

Yuuri got the floor cleaner and poured exactly three cups into the mop bucket. He filled the rest with hot water. It was how Ian liked his floors cleaned. Ian hadn't taught Yuuri how to properly clean in the start. He made a schedule and watched as Yuuri cleaned. Every time Yuuri did something Ian saw as wrong he was punished. Yuuri had been punished enough that he now knew Ian's preferences by heart. He had be careful about not wasting cleaning products or Ian would punish him. He had been taught how many sprays of cleaner should be used for each surface, how much floor cleaner was acceptable, and how much soap is needed to do dishes. Dishes always had be done by hand otherwise they got spots. 

Yuuri mopped the kitchen hardwood since he had already swept before Ian got home. At first, cleaning had been a trigger of anxiety. He was so afraid of messing up. But now, Ian didn't even watch him while he cleaned. He had learned what was acceptable and did everything exactly how Ian wanted. He was obedient. 

"I'll be back by seven." Ian called before Yuuri heard the door close. Yuuri was happy to alone. He knew he wasn't actually alone, but whoever was left to guard him usually stayed away. After what happened to Giovanni, nobody took the risk of being next. They were vigilant with security and nobody even spoke to Yuuri in fear of being accused of wanting him. Yuuri wished loneliness was something he could get used to, but he still felt it. 

Once Yuuri was done with the kitchen, he moved on to sweep and mop the other rooms. When he was done with that, he vacuumed the carpets. He only washed the carpets once on the fifteenth of each month. By the time Yuuri finished his cleaning, it was five-thirty. He decided to take a quick shower so he would be clean when Ian got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope everyone has a safe Halloween. What are your plans? I'm staying in and watching Halloween movies. 🎃


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been struggling with my mental health. My therapist quit on me so I was assigned a new one that I'm having a hard time opening up to. Plus, I'm in quarantine so my sessions are over the phone which is hard due to my anxiety and hearing loss. But I'm getting better. 
> 
> Also, I did some rewriting on previous chapters. Nothing major, so you can keep reading if you don't want to re-read this story. This was never meant to be a long story. And I took out the baby thing, so a big section was removed from the original idea.

Yuuri eased himself out of bed. He was sore from the beating he had gotten. He went to the bathroom and lifted his shirt. The bruises were dark and tender. It wasn't the worst he had experienced but that didn't mean it wasn't painful. He still had to do his daily chores though. Ian wouldn't care if he was too sore. He would just tell Yuuri that if he had obeyed, he wouldn't be sore. Even though being noticed by someone wasn't something he could control. That didn't matter though. 

Luckily, Ian had left early that morning and wasn't going to be back until late. Yuuri could do his chores as slowly as he needed since he had all day without the man hanging over him. Yuuri did the same things every day. He appreciated at least having something to do. Ian could have kept him chained up in a room with nothing to do but be a sex slave. He guessed he could be grateful that he's allowed to wander around the house. And that he was given daily chores and had a routine. It wasn't the most exciting life, but at least he wasn't forced to be bored all day. 

Yuuri was dusting around the household knick-knacks when a loud BANG made him drop the dog figurine he was dusting. The glass dog broke in half when it made contact with the hard floor. Yuuri's stomach dropped. Ian was going to punish him. He was already too sore to handle another punishment. Yuuri was about to pick up the broken pieces, hopeful that maybe he could find some super glue, when the front door swung open. 

"Come on, we're getting out of here, now." Ian told him, not even seeming to notice the broken dog. When Yuuri didn't move, he rushed toward the Japanese man and grabbed his arm. He dragged Yuuri out of the house and towards his Lexus. Yuuri saw the body of the man left to guard him and the house while Ian was gone. He had been shot in the head and the blood was pooling around him on the ground. Yuuri didn't have time to process the scene before he was being forced across the rocks in the driveway barefoot. 

Yuuri was shoved into the passenger side before Ian hurried to the driver side. He started the car and sped out of the driveway. Yuuri wanted to ask what was going on, but didn't want to risk angering Ian. His heart was pounding in his chest. Ian didn't look angry, he looked worried. It didn't take long for Yuuri to realize why as police cars were speeding towards them. Ian tore out of the driveway and in the opposite direction of the cars. Yuuri had to hang on to the dashboard to avoid being tossed around the car. Yuuri silently hoped the police would catch them. This was the first time in 5 years that he was close to being rescued. 

The car chase lasted for what felt like ever. Yuuri tried his best to not be tossed around the car, but it was useless as Ian made sharp turns at top speed. There was suddenly a loud noise and Ian lost control of the car. Before Yuuri knew what was happening, he was violently thrown forward as the car collided with something. Yuuri's head bounced off of the dashboard. His vision got blurry and he couldn't make sense of anything happening around him before he passed out. 

\---------------------

The first thing Yuuri was aware of was the sound of beeping and people talking. He tried to get his eyes to open but it felt like they couldn't. He was able to move his fingers and he could roll his head from side-to-side. He felt horrible and his head was foggy. It took a lot of effort, but he was able to finally open his eyes. His vision was blurry and he had no idea where he was. 

As his vision started to clear, he noticed the white walls. There was a light green curtain pulled across one part of the wall to his left. The room was dark but he could see light coming from behind the white shades over the window to his right. There was bright light coming in from under the green curtain and he could hear talking from the other side. He watched as shadows went past. 

The green curtain was pulled to the side and a woman with blonde hair stopped when she saw Yuuri. "Oh, you're finally awake." She said, he voice was high pitched and enthusiastic. She came over to check the machines he was hooked up to. Yuuri wanted to ask where he was, but his throat was dry. His head was pounding but he didn't feel much pain. His head felt heavy though. Yuuri realized the the woman had been talking to him the entire time. He didn't take in much of what she said. 

"Alright, I will let the doctor know that you are awake," she told him before leaving again. Yuuri had pieced together that he was in a hospital. He just didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was being in the car with Ian. Then there was a loud noise and he hit his head. Had they been caught? Was Ian taken? Or was he just out getting a cup of coffee somewhere in the hospital?

When the doctor finally got to his room, the black haired nurse came with him. The doctor's voice was louder than necessary. He greeted Yuuri and asked how he was feeling. Yuuri wasn't sure how to answer. Was he allowed to speak to the doctor? 

"Where's," Yuuri had to swallow what little saliva he had in his mouth. "Where's Ian?" His voice was raspy. 

"I'll get you some water," the nurse said before disappearing back behind the curtain. 

"He's gone, Mr. Katsuki. You don't need to worry about him. Gone? What did he mean? 

"Gone?" Yuuri asked, coughing a little. 

"He was taken into custody after the car crash. You were identified after being brought here." The doctor told him. The doctor examined Yuuri and asked a bunch of questions. Yuuri didn't know the answer to some of the questions, but it was all current event questions. Yuuri sipped his water as he answered what he could. While the doctor was unwrapping the bandages on his head, two police officers walked in. Yuuri realized that he was going to have to answer questions about Ian and the last five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter! I'm @the_gay_human19. Bug me when I take too long to update.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and giving kudos. I honestly didn't expect people to still care about this story.

Yuuri had spent an hour answering police questions. The police took pictures of Yuuri's bruised body and asked hundreds of questions. Some Yuuri didn't want to answer. Some he didn’t feel like he was allowed to answer. They were willing to skip some of the tougher questions for later. Once the police got what they needed, the nurse ordered some food for Yuuri. 

She had asked what he would like to eat, but he had been told what to eat for five years, so she ended up ordering for him. She got him some chicken noodle soup and a veggie bowl. Yuuri ate in the silence of his hospital room. The green curtain had been pulled to the side and his room door was shut. The nurse had told him he could watch TV and showed him how to work the remote, but he didn't turn it on. 

As Yuuri was eating the last of his soup, there was a knock on his door. The door opened without him giving a response and his nurse walked in with a man and a woman behind her. 

"Yuuri, these two are from a shelter for the abused called Second Hope. You won't be here for very long and will need a safe place once you're discharged." She explained. Yuuri felt his stomach twist in anxiety. He hadn't thought about the fact that he couldn't stay here. The police had told him that his family would be alerted of his rescue. But they wouldn't be able to take him home to Japan for a while. They needed him in Russia to help them.

"Hello, Yuuri, my name is Natasha and this is Victor. I brought him along with me because I hear you were a skater. Victor here is also a skater and says you guys shared the ice together." Natasha told him, sitting in one of the chairs by his bed. Yuuri took a moment to look over Victor. There was no doubt that it was the Victor Nikiforov. The skater he had admired his whole skating career was sitting next to him now. "So you do recognize him." Natasha smiled. 

"We're here to discuss the shelter with you. We have a program for those who were trafficked which from what we've been told seems to be the case here. We have therapists and survivors there to help you work through anything that might have happened to you. We also help you re-adjust to life away from your captor. Re-entering the real world can be difficult at first, but you will get back to a normal life eventually." Natasha's tone was kind and she kept a sympathetic expression. Victor gave a small smile of encouragement as she spoke. 

"Victor here actually volunteers with Second Hope. He usually works in the men's house but he does help with the children in the women's house, too." Natasha explained, realizing that Yuuri stared at Victor more than her. 

"Do you have any questions for us?" Natasha asked. 

"Once my family gets here, will I be able to see them?" Yuuri wasn't sure what the rules were in a shelter. Would his family stay with him? Would he be able to see them whenever he wanted?

"Of course you will. We encourage it, actually. We will help you and your family with working through the first few months of being back together. Returning to your family after something like this can be hard on you. And it helps if your family gets some counseling, too. That way they understand what to expect when you get home. We also help them understand what might need to be done to make you feel safer." Natasha explained. Yuuri felt the twisting in his stomach again. He didn't believe he would ever feel safe or normal again. It still hadn't set in that Ian was gone. 

\-------------

Victor and some of the other volunteers finished cleaning up the common room. He was about to go see where else he might be needed when Natasha stopped him. She asked if he would go with her to her office.

"We have someone new coming into the shelter in a couple of days. He's in the hospital right now and they asked if I would come speak with him. He is a victim of human trafficking. I would like for you to go along with me." Natasha told him. Victor was slightly confused. 

"Why me? Not that I wouldn't be happy to help, but you usually take someone with actual experience." Victor pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. Natasha sighed and looked down at her messy desk. 

"Do you remember a skater by the name of Katsuki Yuuri?" Natasha asked. 

"Yeah, he went missing five years ago." Victor replied, feeling like he knew where this was going. 

"Well, this person at the hospital is Katsuki Yuuri. He's been held captive for the last five years. I don't know how many people he's been owned by but I imagine it's been a lot. He was found in the home of Ian Volkov." Natasha explained. She didn't have much information, just what she had been told over the phone. 

"Volkov was running one of the biggest trafficking rings in Northwestern Russia. They rescued a lot of victims in just the past week. The victims are all being sent to whatever shelter can house them. So far, Mr. Katsuki is the only one we're getting. But they just discovered a huge warehouse that was being used as an auction building. So we might end up housing more than just him." Natasha's tone was empathetic. 

"So, will you go with me to the hospital? I think he'll probably remember you and it might be comforting to see something good from his past." Natasha explained. 

"Of course I'll go with you." Victor replied. 

"Alright, let's get going," Natasha said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter of my story "I'm Gonna Be Fine." I hope to have it up later tonight.


End file.
